Lincoln Lovecraft ( A Loud House fanfic)
by Tyzuma
Summary: A story taking place in a universe where Lincoln Loud is the son of Cthulu.
1. Father-son Bonding

In the dark, deep, underwater city of R'lyeh, a white haired boy dressed in dark church garb with big bat wings poking out from behind is seen walking down a long flight of stairs.

This boy is Lincoln eldritch Lovecraft, but goes by lincoln, is the youngest son of the great demi-god cthulu. He has been called by his father to discuss something very important to the story.

After finding his way, he sees his father and approaches him.

"I see you have joined me Lincoln. Please, have a seat" cthulu asked. Doing what he was asked, he said, "By what reason have you called me for father"? Cthulu sat down in a chair across from Lincoln. "It is almost time to rise and enslave mankind, but before I can so that i have noticed you have not chosen a wife yet". Lincoln sighed. He should've known his father would have brought this up. "I told you, i havent found the right one yet", he said. "And i know that, but it is mandatory that you find a wife to have a heir". Lincoln was getting annoyed with this, for the past few or so years his father and mother have been pressuring him to find a wife. He just didnt like any of the followers chosen for him. He thought they were all simple minded, one sided, buffoons he wouldn't bat an eye too. Lincoln didn't respond earning a sigh from his father. "Im sorry, but you will find a wife, so im sending you to a mainland town where you will blend in, gain more information, and of course, find a wife".

Lincoln just nodded and started to walk back to his quarters to pack up. But just as he was about to enter his room. He heard someone call out to him.

His older brother Zoth-Ommog.

"So I heard you're going to the mainland". He said. "Yes, you are correct as usual Zoth", Lincoln said back. "Why don't you go back and bother your wives than me". Lincoln went inside and closed the door. "Well, he's acting more moody than usual", Zoth said as he went back to his room.

Meanwhile, inside Lincolns room.

"Maybe this wont be so bad", Lincoln thought. "It is kinda lonley here". He said as he was looking which books to take with him. "Ah, maybe this one", he said as he picked out the mist by Steven King. He placed it in his bag and closed it.

"Lets hope its not gonna be boring"


	2. Preperations

Lincoln was done packing. You might think someone of his power would be interested and excited to go to the surface. But no. You see, if all of lincolns family, he was the one who got out more. Besides, if you look human might as well get to know them.

When lincoln was done, he heard some fast footsteps. These weren't footsteps that belong to a person. But a dog. A very large dog. Just as lincoln was about to open his door a big black and white wolf burst open the door and jumped on him, licking his face ferociously.

"Charles stop!" Lincoln pleaded laughing as he tries to get charles of of him. Finally succeeding, he got charles to sit he held up a big bone. "You want the treat? You want the Treat?". Charle nodded very fast and ran after it as lincolb threw it. As he gather his things, he went to his father to say goodbye. As he was about to go he remembered something. He went vack and got a book called 'Memories'. "Can't forget this".

As he got to his father he asked a question. "Where is the town i will be staying at, he asked. "A place im sure you remember, royal woods". Lincoln looked up in worry. "Don't worry lincoln, im pretty sure everyone forgot the 'incident' that happened, he said as he gave lincoln a picture. The photo was of a little girl dressed in black. In fact, everything about her looked dark and gloomy. Pitch black hair covering her eyes, skin pale as paper, and striped black white socks. Lincoln didnt reconize her. The only thing he could say about her is that she looked like his old friend Madame Harriet.

"This is the girl you'll be staying with, we have history with her family by the fact that she is a decedent of Madam Harriet". Lincoln was surprised, his former friend had children and she never told him about it. Though, to be fair they lost contact because of the 'incident' but he would've thought that'd be something she'd tell him about. "She is already aware of what you're mission is as she will be you're guide around the town and because she is the leader of the Legions followers in that area" cthulu said. "Now go, take the tunnel leading to the beach of the town. You'll get there faster". Lincoln nodded and headed there imeddeitly.

Meanwhile in Royal woods. A girl is seen to be reading from an old book about beings called 'The Great Ones' and who and what they are. This fellow readers is none other that Lucy Loud, the darkest of 10 loud children. You see, Lucy is the local leader of the Cult of Cthulu in royal woods. Just as she was reading a ball bounced of her face and into the hand of her roomate lynn. "Do you mind? Im reading my book". Lynn just looked at her and said "Yeah, you're keeping me up with your magic junk about giant tentacle gods that live at the bottom of the ocean". Lucy didnt change her expression but was already anoyyed at lynns comment. "For your information Lynn, they're called Great Ones and second, they are real. Havent you read on the Monster attack of 2004? That was a Great One." Lynn scoffed at what lucy said. "That wasnt a what you call 'great one' it was just a mutated monster. So will you please go to bed, or ill just tell Mom and Dad that you're worshipping things past bedtime". "Sigh fine, ill continue my worshiping to the Great Ones tommorow", lucy said as she put her book away got back into her coffin.

'Sigh, soon father you will reunite with your lost daughter and rule the world together as Father and Daughter". Lucy said in her mind. Cramped by her small batwings that sprouted from her back recently.

"Soon".


	3. Royal Boardwalk

While Lincoln was swimming through the travel tunnel, he was a bit worried.

"Has anything changed while I was gone? God, if I see Rita its going to be very awkward for both of us, especially after our last encounter before the incident".

While Lincoln was thinking, he realized he was almost at lake Michigan. He took a left and found himself looking at what looked like the bottom if a lake. Knowing he was at the right place he just started walking on the bottom up to the beach.

Rising out of the water onto the summer hot sand, he wasn't surprised that he was getting attention from people. Mostly people looking at him suspiciously, some young guys looking at him with judging looks as the highschool girls were checking him out. He wasn't surprised at this, even he had to admit in his human form he was quite the looker. Though of all the women gazing at him in awe and wonder, he noticed one girl caught his eye.

A teenage girl, skin tan, in a red and purple one-peice who he assumed was sunbathing, was looking at him like he was just another guy. He didn't know why he intrigued her, maybe even he had to admit she was attractive.

Lincoln decided it was not time to be looking for women, he had to find that girl and stay at her house.

As lincoln, got to the boardwalk he noticed a kid and his posse were starting to follow him. Not wanting to get into trouble so soon, he started walking faster in hope of finding a shop.

At long last, he found a shop that had souvenirs and beach/summer attire of all kinds. When he was finished shopping, he came out of the shop wearing a big white sunhat, sun glasses, and a soda that he got.

As he was about to leave the boardwalk he heard a snobby sounding voice call out to him.

"Hey Ocean Man, where do you think you're going?"

Lincoln turned around facing the kid that called out to him. It was a teenager 5 inches shorter than him, wearing a green shirt, and swimtrunks with a few kids behind him.

"Yes, what do you want?" Lincoln asked back.

"What do i want, WHAT DO I WANT? the kid shouted back. "I should be the one asking you that question just walking out of the water like nothing".

Lincoln was just plain confused by this kid. He did nothing wrong and this guy wants to annoy him? Well, he better move it on, he has places to be.

"If you're going to question me things that have nothing to do with you i suggest you move along. I dont have time to deal with someone as simple-minded as you. I have places to be", he told the boy as he started walking away.

Getting pissed at what the white haired teen told him, he threw at punch at him. Before he saw that a tentacle in the shape of a hand shot out of his body grabbed his punch and squeezed very hard.

"I won't tell you again, i dont have time to deal with you", Lincoln menacingly told the kid before using his tentacle to raise him in air and throw him into a Trashcan.

Seeing the green wearing kids posse run away in fear, lincolns tentacle retracted back in to body like nothing.

Lincoln sighed. "Humans just dont listen do they?" As lincoln got out a piece if paper containing some kind of address, he started going there, knowing EXACTLY were to go.

"Good grief, Rita isnt't going to be happy. Neither is Lynn. Oh well, Ill probably figure something out".

"I hope"

A/N: well, here is chapter three. And yes that kid in the green shirt was chancellor. And yes that girl Lincoln noticed is Ronnie Anne, its that she is older in this story. (She is 16 cause i didnt feel comfortable writing an 11 year old girl being with an 500000 year old demigod just made me uncomfortable. Also, in great one years, lincoln is a teenager.


	4. The inevitable return

While Lincoln was walking down the street, he noticed a few changes in the area. The cars looked more modernized, the clothing looked different, and he noticed some new restaurants. Then he noticed somethings that hasn't changed. Like the bench were he and Rita used to talk on, and the cafe were he and Rita first met and had coffee. Then, there was the motel were he and. No. Best to forget it. It was never ment to be. They were just a fling. Trying to forget and being lost in his mind he realized that he was at the right house. He breathed in and out before knocking.

No Answer.

He tried knocking again but with more force. .

No Answer.

He decided to try the doorbell.

BZZZZZZZZZZ

That was the sound of Lincoln getting electrocuted by the broken doorbell.

However, he was not fazed, except noticing the sparks flying from him and the lights flickering and going haywire.

Lincoln chuckled.

"Guess Lynn never got around to fixing it."

Lincoln noticed that the door was unlocking, revealing a a red and white clothed girl holding a baseball bat.

"Are you ok? I heard a lot of sparks from outside, wait what?

Lynn noticed the stranger wasn't hurt at all. Like he never even touched the doorbell. Shrugging it off as he was probably very tough, she decided to continue.

"So you looking for someone, new to the neighborhood or something?"

Lincoln remembered who she was the last time he was here, though she was only 3 years old.

"Yes Lynn I'm looking for someone", Lincoln replied.

"Hey, how did you know my name? Are you some stalker?" She questioned.

"No not at all", Lincoln said quickly before more accusations were made. "I'm an old friend of your mother and needed to talk."

"Well ok then, come on in", Lynn said letting Lincoln in.

"Mom, someone's here to see you", Lynn said loudly.

"Coming sweetie!" Said an older motherly voice.

As the women got down she heard a voice. A voice that she was happy and scared to hear again.

"Hello Rita. Long time no see."


	5. 5 (An Awkward Welcome)

Rita was shocked. Of all her years of living, she has seen many weird and surprising things happen to her but of all those things, she never expected her old friend to visit again. Especially after their last 'action' together. She was scared. She knew that he didn't know that they had a child and he didn't know. How was she going to break this to him? Would he be angry, sad, or confused? Would he bring down his ungodly wrath on her in rage?

Seeing how the situation looked, she tried to break the ice.

"S-so, Lincoln. What brings you back here?" Rita asked nervously already sweating rapidly.

"My father has sent me back from the bottom of the ocean to look for a wife. You may be confused with what this has to do with you but, do you remember when you said to me that if I need anything from you I would just need to ask?"

"Yes Lincoln, and what would that favor be exactly?"

Lincoln took a deep breath. He knew this was VERY awkward and this was not going to help, but he knew Rita was a woman of her word. Besides, it won't be for that long right?

"Well, while I'm on the surface here I need a place to stay. I thought that your house would be the only option since you're the only person I know well in this town."

Rita was wondering if she should say yes or no to the white-haired great one. But replaying the words 'Great Ones' in her head reminded her of what he could do. Sighing she knew she had no choice. Besides, she made a promise and she never goes back on a promise.

"Ok Lincoln, you can stay as long as you need to but remember, you will need to help around the house. And maybe it would be best to introduce my children to you".

"I know if I wanted to stay i would need to help around the house and I don't mind, but you don't need to introduce your children to me. I already met them the last time i saw them. I bet even Lori still remembers me", Lincoln said assurley.

Rita knew he would say that. Who would expect anyone with 5 children would have more?

"Well, while you were gone, lets just say this house has gotten a little more... loud.".

Now Lincoln was confused. Why would she have more children? Though to be fair, her figure is the perfect example of Motherly even by his standards.

"Well, I guess it would be foolish not to be introduced to the new one. Lets see them so I can get aquaintes with them".

Rita couldn't help but snicker. She knew he would be caught off guard when he saw what she meant by the house getting more loud.

"Well ok then but beware, you might be surprised", Rita said as she went to get the rest of her kids.

While Lincoln was sitting on the couch, he noticed Lynn was staring at him.

"Do you need anything", Lincoln asked not annoyed, but calm tone.

"Yeah, just saying now by looking at you more, you do look familiar. Wait, you're that guy that stayed with us when I was 3", Lynn exclaimed. "No wonder you knew my name. You basicly took care of us when Mom and Dad had to go to work".

Lincoln chuckled at the sportygirl sudden realization. He remembers her as well as she was strong for her age. He recalled when the girls would hang on his tentacles when they played. Good times he thought.

"Yes lynn, you are correct. I see you've grown alot since I left".

"Yeah I have, but I have to ask. Why did you leave?"

Lincoln sighed. He knew that question would also be asked.

"Now is not the time Lynn. That is a very personal matter I don't want to talk about", lincoln said a bit sadly.

Now Lynn felt a bit guilty. She should have known there was an urgent matter he had to deal with. But before she could say sorry both of them heard a lot of footsteps coming down the stairs. When Lincoln saw what the noise came from, he was speechless. In front of him was 10 girls. All looking at him, while the oldest few gasped when they saw him.

"Lincoln? Is that you", Lori said confused as to see why her old babysitter was in their living room.

"Whoa dude, nice to see you again bro", Luna said in a happy voice.

"Wow, i cant even think of a joke for this", Luan said as everyone sighed in relief, glad that she didnt ruin the moment.

"LINKY!!!!", said Leni rushing towards him giving a big hug to her former mentor.

Lincoln couldn't help but feel happy. At long last, he was meeting the humans that he considered family to him.

Returning the hug from Leni, he asked Rita who the other kids were.

"Oh right well Ill start naming them"

"This is Lola and Lana", pointing to 2 six years year olds One dressed as a princess, and one dressed in a red cap and dirty overalls with a snake poking his head out her hair which Lincoln thought looked very tasty.

"This is Lisa", pointing to a small child dresses in a green turtleneck and glasses.

"Greeting, human stranger", said the small child.

"And this is Lily", Rita said pointing to the adorable baby she was carrying.

"Well Rita you sure seem to have been busy while i was gone, but what about the girl dressed in all black", lincoln said pointing to Lucy as everyone jumped back as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, yes but I thought that she should introduce herself. She has something important to say to you. Something I should've told you a long time ago".

Lucy stepped forward. Her expression not changing as she stopped in front of Lincoln. Before she spoke, she let out her big batwings out from her back, surprising Lincoln.

"Hello Lincoln Eldritch Lovecraft, son of the Great-Old One Cthulu. Or as I know you best".

"My father"

 **(A/N) Yep, I'm back again very quickly. Though,to the guess that said Im updating pretty fast well here's the reason. This story originally came from wattpad, which I also started working on this fanfic right here. I've already written the first chapters there which is why I already was able to upload very quickly. And I also write the chapters fast. Well, thats all for now. And by the way, check out my Wattpad. It has 2 other books there that i can't publish here is because I put music and pictures in them.Well, I could put my fanfic ideas on here since I would just have to not use the music, but I will be starting a Jojo/Loud house crossover fic after Im done with this book. Anyway, leave a review and I will see you later.**


	6. 6 (Long Overdue)

Father.

That word. That word he heard from the dark, goth, winged girl seemed do completely shut his mind down.

Father? He. A father? Lincoln realized that his actions from long ago had come back to bite him in the ass. He and Rita had a child and he never knew.

He wasn't feeling angry. He sure as hell wasn't happy. But instead, he felt guilty. Guilty that he had Rita raise his own child and he didn't do anything.

Before he could say anything, he realized tears were starting to form in his eyes. He knew he should apologize, but for some reason, he couldn't speak.

"Um hey. Did I startle you", lucy asked Lincoln started to get worried that he wasn't responding.

"i-im s-s-sorry", Lincoln said quietly.

"What was that-", Lucy said just as Lincoln gave her a hug and held her close.

"Im sorry I wasn't there for you. Im sorry I left you and didn't know you excisted. Im sorry I left you, can you please forgive me", Lincoln asked pleadingly.

"Don't worry. I know its not your falt you didn't know about me", Lucy replied returning the hug.

Lincoln couldn't comprehend this. Neither could everybody else except Rita. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn couldnt beleive it. Their goth sister wasn't their fathers own child. Except their mother and Lincolns child. They all had so many questions, but knew they should wait later for Lincoln to get settled in.

"Well, this is very heartwarming but, what the heck is even going on here", Lola asked confused as the redt of the youngest siblings of the Loud family.

"Later kids, but now I think its time we show Lincoln his room for mow", Rita told everyone trying to get back on track.

"Ah, yes right I do need a place to stay in", Lincoln said quickly breaking the hug with Lucy though he wanted to keep it going.

Following Rita upstairs, he got to the door Rita stopped at. He reconized this room already. It was the closet that he slept in the last time he was here.

"Well, I see nothing has changed since last time". Lincoln said noting his bed was still here.

"Well, we'll leave both of you to get aquainted and unpack. Dinner will be ready in an hour".

"Ok, thanks Rita", Lincoln said stepping inside the room with Lucy following him.

"Hmm, its nice but a little to small for me", Lincoln said. He turned to Lucy and asked "Hey Lucy, want to see some cool magic?"

Lucy smiled, knowing this has to be good. "Yes Father, teach me your ways of the Great-Ones magic".

"Ok then, here we go".

Lincoln put his hands together, he started to glow and say a few magic chants.

"Toka van kokoko rea Roomus Librarus!"

(Meanwhile downstairs)

BOOOOOOOM

All the women downstairs heard that loud sound. Thinking it was one of Lisas science experients, they went upstairs to see if the Lincoln and Lucy were all right.

When they got up to their door, they weren't prepared for what they saw next.

Instead of a small walk in closet. They saw a giant Fancy Library.


	7. The Library

**A/N: So I'm back with another quick update to this story and I thought id answer some reviews so far.**

 **guest: NO, this will not be a LucyxLincoln story since they are father and daughter. Also not a Lynncoln fic either.**

Guest: The reason Im able to write these chapters so fast is because they don't take long to do.

Anyway, on with the story.

When the girls entered the room. What they saw, was not a small, walk in closet. Instead, they found a gigantic library, with gold plated floors, dim lighting, a fireplace, and by that fireplace, was Lincoln was reading a book on what seemed to be the legends and myths on vampires to Lucy. It seems that Lucy is enjoying this moment.

Lori: so... How did this get here?

Lincoln: Oh, I did something called a tardis spell.

Leni: But you're not a doctor.

Lincoln couldn't help but chuckle at that remark. Of all the loud children, he would consider Leni the most precious out of all of them.

Lincoln: Well yes, I can see why you would think that, but no I'm not Doctor Who. Though now that I think about it, it's been a while since me and the Doctor have spoken. Maybe I'll call him and see how he's been. Anyway, you had a question about my Library?

Lisa, flabbergasted that such a giant place could fit in such a small room could only say one word.

Lisa (quietly): H-how?

Lincoln: what's that now?

Lisa: HOW COULD YOU PUT A GIANT LIBRARY THAT LOOKS TO BE BIGGER THAN THE ENTIRE AREA THAT WHICH WE LIVE IN, IN SUCH A SMALL SPACE?!

Lincoln was trying not to laugh now. He even noticed Lucy holding a laugh back though she didn't show it.

Lincoln: well, you've heard of the Tardis right? Small on the outside, big on the inside. That's how this rooms works. Though, with my magic I can enter any door and go in here. The reason I've changed the room is because it was a little cramped, and it feels like home. Besides, since I'm going to attend the highschool in this area, it's always good to have a book or two. Especially since I have every single book written in history.

Lori: Wait, you're going to be at MY school?

Lincoln: Yes, is there something wrong there?

Lori: YES, aren't you like older than us? Why would you go to our school?

Lincoln: Yes that is an Interesting question. Yes, while I am over 50000 years old, I sure don't look like it. Besides, my mission here is to find a suitable wife for me.

Lynn Lisa: Wait, over 50000 years old? Just what are you?

Lincoln: I am what you call a Great One. I am the youngest of my siblings and the last son the Lord Cthulu.

Lynn froze up when she heard the words 'Great Ones' come from his mouth. So, all this time the weird monsters that Lucy worshipped were real?

Lynn: I have to go... Do something in my room.

Lynn then walks out of the room.

And it seems Lucy has mysteriously disappeared.

Lincoln: (sighing) I should've thought it would take a while for you girls to comprehend my secret.

Luna: So, how long do you think you'll be up here dude?

Lincoln: I don't know for sure. All, I know Is that I have all the time I need to find a wife. And before I'm done, do any of you have any questions about me?

Leni: I do, will you help me get smarter like you used to when you stayed here last?

Lincoln:of course leni. I'll be able to help out any of you with a problem.

Lisa: I also have a question. Do your limbs have any special properties that could benefit me and my studies. Know that I know that your kind exist, it would be of my best interest to study you.

Rita: Lisa Loud! You will not experiment on our new/old guest!

Lincoln: No it's quite alright Rita, Yes I do have healing poweres. I can even grow entire limbs back if cut off. Also, if I cut off my arm while it's in a tentacle form, it can be cooked into delicious seafood.

Lisa: very interesting. Well, that's all for today, thank you for your time.

Lola: can you help us do our homework?

Lincoln: kind of random but, Yes though Ill help you, not do all of it.

Rita: anyway, I think it's time for dinner. My husband will be here soon.

Lincoln: I sense he won't be happy to see me again.

Rita: Probably not but we'll get through this don't worry.

Lincoln: I hope so. I don't want to be kicked out without getting to know Lucy even more.

Meanwhile, in Lynn and Lucy's room.

Lynn: I can't believe it. Those Old Ones actually exist and we'll now be living with one? Jeez how could this get any worse?

Lucy: Hello lynn.

Lynn:AAAHHH! Don't scare me luce. Anyway, what do you want?

Lucy: I just wanted to assure you that Lincoln won't hurt us. In fact, he takes us to heart.

Lynn: How do you know? Besides, aren't you his daughter?

Lucy (with her wings coming out slowly): Look, everything will be fine. Besides, don't you hate being afraid? What are you.. chicken?

Lynn: NO, I'm not chicken! I just don't have a good feeling about him that's all.

Lucy: Sigh, just come on. Dinners ready.

Lynn: Gulash again?

Lucy nodded.

Lynn: Well, come on! We don't want to be last!

Just as everyone got sar down, they heard a door open.

Lynn sr.: Hey everyone! How are you doi-.

Lynn sr. Stopped once he saw Lincoln with a neutral expression on his face.

Lincoln: Greetings Lynn sr. It's nice to see you again.

Lynn (angry): What the HELL, are you doing back here?!


	8. 8 (End of arc 1)

Lynn Sr Didn't think his day could get any worse. First, vanzilla broke, he had to push it to the dealer to get it fixed, and just as he pulled in it broke down. And now he's seeing the man whom his wife cheated on, got her pregnant, disappears for 8 years, and now he comes back.

Lynn S: why are YOU here lincoln?

Lincoln:(sigh) I knew you'd be angry at me. I'm going to be staying at this house for a while.

LynnS: YOU WHAT?!

Rita: Dear please, he needs to stay. He has business, and his father sent him here. Besides,he'll help around the house.

Lincoln: Yes, that's 100% Guaranteed.

LynnS: fine, but what's the reason you're staying here anyway?

Lincoln: I'll explain it later. Now is Not the time to be discussing that information at the table.

LynnS: why not now?

Lincoln: I find it would make this dinner even more awkward than it needs to be.

/Later/

(Outside on the porch)

Lincoln and Lynn sr. are seen sitting on the stairs. Lincoln gets out a cigar and lights it.

LynnS: don't you look to be a bit too young for that?

Lincoln: I'm older than you for your information.

LynnS: So what brings you back here?

Lincoln: it's a long story but I'll keep it short. My father Cthulu sent me back from the ocean to look for a wife since he and his legion are going to rise to the surface. He says I need a Wife and a heir to rule my part of his legion. Once, I have completed my mission, I will take my wife and Lucy back to R'ley where we will live peacefully and never bother you again.

LynnS: So what will happen once your father rises to the surface?

Lincoln: Enslave all of mankind.

LynnS: WAIT WHAT?!

Lincoln: Don't worry your family will be safe. I couldn't bare to see them sentenced to eternal slavery for the rest of their lives. So when I went back to the ocean, I told my father about the girls and asked if they could have a home to live freely in once we've taken over. He said yes, probably since I cared for them so much. I've already made arrangements for what places your children will rule over with, and their offspring will be cherished. I will conduct a ritual that will turn them into half of my kind, making them live forever.

LynnS: oh. Well that's reassuring I guess. But, when will it happen?

Lincoln: when the time is right. My father is a man with high patience. It's the reason why he's waited so long to rise. He doesn't mind waiting, it's just he would like to do it sometime.

So I must ask. Do you forgive me? I know I haven't done much for you, but I'll make it up for you. I'll take care of Lucy like I should've. I'll protect your family from anyone who tries to hurt them.

Lynn thought about this. He was angry that he got Rita pregnant, but to be fair, he didn't know. If Lincoln did know about Lucy, he would have taken her under her care. He was also surprised that Lincoln did all that stuff for them. Like, his children will rule in Lincoln's fathers kingdom, they will get immortality, and a safe place to live in. He knew Lincoln wanted to be forgiven. It was obvious that he was really trying to earn his trust. He decided he would forgive him.

Lynn: Fine, you're forgiven. But what you promised better be true you hear me.

Lincoln: Yes yes, I know but don't worry. I never go back on promises.

Lincoln held out his hand, Lynn returned the handshake. Putting out his cigar he went back inside. Saying goodnight to everyone, and Lucy goodnight as well, he went to to his library. Walking up the stairs, beside the fireplace up to his bed he got into his nightwear and got into bed.

Lincoln sighed in relief. He felt as if a giant weight was lifted off his shoulders. He had made amends with his former friend. Over the years Lincoln felt terrible for what he did. But now, everything was fine. And he could sleep peacefully.

Lincoln: I think I'm going to like it here.

He drifted off to sleep peacefully as everyone else in the house.

(A/N)Edit: The end of arc 1 or as i call it (The Inevitable Return)

Anyway, PM me if you want to talk and ill see you soon.


	9. 9 (Testing Strength)

It had been 3 days since Lincoln moved in, and as expected, he did what he promised. He was doing chores, helping with homework, and taking care of the children like old times.

Lincoln had no problem dealing with the younger ones fighting since he could settle it quickly. Like when he dealt with Lola complaining that one of Lanas snakes won't stop trying to bite her.

Lola: LINCOLN! Lolas snake won't stop attacking me.

Lana: El Diablo likes you. Just let him be.

Lola: EEWW NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE BIT BY A SNAKE!

Lincoln sighed he knew what to do to the snake. The poor, long, juicy, delicious snake. He picked it up and took a bite out of its tail with his sharp teeth. Eating the rest, and not feeling hungry anymore he gave a menacing glare to the rest of Lanas pets showing them who's the boss.

Lana: w-w-why d-d-did y-y-you d-d-do t-t-that?

Lincoln: I was hungry, I see reptiles as food. And it showed you to keep your animals trained and not wild or something bigger in the food chain will eat them. And in that case. I'm on top of the chain.

Lincoln left the room with a stuttering Lana and a grinning Lola.

Lola: Shows you Tarzan.

Just as Lincoln left Lynn came behind him and asked him a question.

Lynn: Hey Linc! Want to come train with me and test your strength?

Lincoln: test my strength on a human child? I'm sorry, but you could be seriously injured by my godlike strength.

Lynn: Are you sure? Don't you want to get some exercise?

Lincoln: Fine. I'll spar with you.

Walking outside to the backyard. Lynn sets up an arena of somesorts, and tosses Lincoln a shirt.

Lincoln: What is this for? I'm already wearing clothing.

Lynn: But it's not fighting material. And you'll get overheated in that garb.

Lincoln: Fine. If it makes you happy.

What happened next surprised Lynn as Lincoln took his shirt off. He was very muscular. His wings flapped out, giving her a good view of Lincoln. She was impressed by how his frame looked. He must not be a lazy person at all. Or he works out alot. Though, even Lynn couldn't help but blush at the sight.

Lynn (in her mind): with a body like that, he'll get a wife in no time. Maybe more than one. Anyway, time to start.

Lynn: Ok linc. Are you ready?

Lincoln: Yes I am.

Lynn: ok. 3 2 1 FIGHT!

Rushing forward Lynn throws a punch at lincoln, only for him to catch it.

Lincoln: that all you got?

Lincoln then knees her in the gut, taking her breath out easily.

Lincoln then kicks her away then starts to charge a roundhouse kick.

Not seeing what's about to hit her, Lynn gets smacked down by Lincoln's godly strength.

Lincoln: Are you okay? You seem to be hurt.

Lynn catches Him off guard and flip kicks him sending him back fazed, and her standing up again.

Lincoln: clever girl.

Lynn starts throwing punches and kicks. All Lincoln avoids, but noticed he is getting sluggish, and almost gets hit.

Lincoln then throws a punch but then surprisingly, Lynn catches it, putting more force on it than lincoln.

Lincoln couldn't believe it. For once, he was having trouble fighting a human. And a teenager of all things. The last time he had trouble against an opponent was when he fought a vampire that froze his enemies. Though, he was able to fend him off, he didn't kill him.

Lynn: You might know everything I'm going to do, but that's not going to help you since I know everything you're gonna do. STRANGE ISN'T IT!

Lincoln knew he was going to have to use strategy with her, but what would he do? Lynn seemed smart enough to counter everything he could do, but that didn't help her since he did the same with her

Knowing what he must do, he remembered a technique so great it's overpowered. So great it might work work against Lynn and get the final attack on him.

He started to run away.

Lynn: HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!

Lincoln got to the right spot. But he waited for the right moment.

Now was his chance!

Lincoln kicked the ground with incredibal force. So incredible that a thick cloud of dust enveloped lynn. Hindering her sight.

Lynn covered her eyes. She didn't know where he was since she could see him. Getting cocky, she darted to say something but was then interrupted by another voice. Finishing her sentence just as she did as if predicting her words.

Lincoln: Your probably about to say 'To bad for you! I never let my guard down!

Lynn: To bad for you! I never let my guard down!

Wait WHAT?!

Before Lynn could do anything else, Lincoln came behind and kicked her in the crotch. Forcing her to get down on her knees. Then with all his might, he charged up a powerful kick and hit Lynn directly in the back. Launching her straight into the house wall.

Lincoln: I told you would get hurt.

Lynn: ow.

Seeing that she was hurt, he came to help her up. Noticing her legs were too weak, he carried her on his shoulders. Walking into the house, he put Lynn on her bed and saw if there were any wounds.

Lincoln: Are you ok?

Lynn: Yeah, I'm fine. I've felt worse though.

Lincoln: ok then. But I do recommend you lay off the activity, you have some bruises and scrapes on you.

Lynn: Fine, but hey before you go.

Before Lincoln could say what, Lynn wrapped her arms around Lincoln, giving him a hug.

Lynn: I had fun, thank you. None of my other sisters play with me since I'm too rough but You? You're on a whole other level.

Lincoln: thanks. I had fun too. When you're feeling ok, just let me know.

Lynn: ok.

Then Lincoln left the room.

Before Lynn could get back on her bed, Lucy somehow got behind her and spooked her.

Lucy: Hey lynn.

Lynn: AAHH! Lucy! How'd you get in here? There's no other way in here except the door.

Lucy: Lincoln's been teaching me some magic I could do, and I've been practicing teleporting.

Lynn: oh great. That sounds like fun for us.

Lucy: So, he's cool isn't he?

Lynn: Yeah, he's awesome. It's weird that he's your father. No offence.

Lucy: none taken. But, how about you become one of his wife's in the future?

Lynn: WHAT? NO? Lucy I don't see him as a boyfriend, I really see him as a father figure. Even more than dad.

And you know I'm already with Francisco.

Lucy: Right. Just making a suggestion. Also, just a reminder, we're taking him to the mall to get him some normal clothes tommorrow. Then after that, I'll show him haiku and see if he likes her. She looks about his age anyway.

Lynn: Well ok then. See ya lucy.

Lucy: See you later.

And with that, She teleported away right in front of her eyes.

Lynn: man, she gets more spooky everyday.


	10. 10 (The Mall)

**A/N: here are some answers to reviews so far.** **Somebloke420: I won't be doing a rewrite** **of Dance,Dance, Resolution since 1. Haiku is the love interest in this story, and 2. Lincoln is going to meet her soon.** **Guest/Zelda: Im doing great! What about you?**

 **Anyway, PM me if you want. Lets start this chapter.**

 **It was a Tuesday morming. The sun was rising, flowers were blooming, and everything was quite.**

 **Well, except if you live in the loud house. Chaos was happening. Balls being thrown everywhere, Lily crying, Lisa's experiments exploding, and just girls fighting in general.**

 **All of them were fighting. All except Lori and Leno who were getting ready to go to the mall with Lincoln to get him some better clothes. And also to get away from the madness that all the loud sisters were causing.**

 **Lori walked our of her room and cleared her throat.**

 **Lori: ALL RIGHT EVERYONE STOP SCREWING AROUND AND LISTEN!**

 **Seeing that everyone stopped and started paying attention, Lori continued.**

 **Lori: alright twerps listen up. Me and Leni are going to take Lincoln to the mall to get him some clothes so behave while we're gone. And so help me God if I find the house in a mess when we get back. Well, you know what I'll probably do.**

 **Everyone nodded their head and went back to their rooms.**

 **/Lincoln's Room/**

 **Lincoln was getting ready for he knew what was to happen today.**

 **He would be going to the mall. He wasn't dreading it or anything. He actually was excited to go and spend time with Lori and Leni.**

 **Dressing in a purple colored garb he stepped outside his room. He saw Lori and Leno walking towards him.**

 **Lori: Are you ready to go?**

 **Lincoln: Yes I am. I hope to have a fun time.**

 **Leni: Oh you will like, totes adorbs the mall here. It is awesome. There's so much to buy there as well.**

 **Lincoln: (chuckling) Leni I know how a mall works. I've been going to malls before you were born.**

 **Leni: oh right. Anyway let's go.**

 **Lucy appeared out of nowhere, scaring everyone except lincoln.**

 **Lucy: before you go, I have to tell you something father. Something that can help you on your mission.**

 **Lincoln: ok then, shoot.**

 **Lucy: I believe to have found a woman of your liking. She is one of the cult followers in this town. Her name is Haiku and that I could take you to meet her and see if you like her.**

 **Lincoln: hmm, interesting. Alright, I accept. I'll see her after I'm done shopping with Lori and Leni.**

 **Lucy: alright father. See you later.**

 **Lincoln: See you later too.**

 **After giving Lucy a hug goodbye, Lincoln gets into the car.**

 **Leni: But wait. Why would you say shoot if Lucy didn't have a gun?**

 **Lori and Lincoln couldn't help it. They just broke out laughing.**

 **Leni: Hey like, what's so funny?**

 **/At the Mall/**

 **All of them got out of the van and went inside. Lincoln was surprised at the new stuff that was here.**

 **Lincoln: wow, this place sure has changed.**

 **Leni: What change? I don't see anything.**

 **Lori: No Leni that's not what he meant. It's just that it's been a long time since he was in this mall.**

 **Lincoln: Yes exactly. Well anyway, let's**

 **Get started.**

 **As they went up the escalator, Lincoln spotted someone. It was the girl he noticed at the beach. She was wearing**

 **shorts and a purple hoodie with her hair in a ponytail. Wanting to know some information out of her he asked Lori who she was.**

 **Lori: oh, that's just Ronnie anne. She's my boyfriend's little sister.**

 **Lincoln: hmm interesting. By the way, does your idiotic mate work here as well? He doesn't help except waste time by talking to you.**

 **Lori: Hey, my Bobby-boo-boo bear is not an idiot. He's just a bit slow.**

 **Lincoln: oh ok then. I was asking cause I noticed her on the beach. She interested me and I wanted to know about her.**

 **Lori: Look for the record, she doesn't look like your type. Besides, if you said that you were the son of some sea god on a mission to find a wife, well she'd laugh in your face.**

 **Lincoln: true, that's why it is better to choose one of my female cult followers. Besides, I promised Lucy that if meet this haiku girl.**

 **Lori: true, and besides, you don't like breaking promises. Especially to Lucy.**

 **Lincoln: I would never break a promise to Lucy. As her father, it is my job to keep her happy.**

 **Leni: omg, you totes make a good father.**

 **Lincoln: thanks for the compliment. Now let's get some clothes.**

 **The three entered a clothing store, as they were now choosing which clothes fit him best.**

 **Lori: Maybe this orange shirt?**

 **Lincoln: Sorry, not my type of color. Is there any hoodies?**

 **Leni then found something that she thought fit him well.**

 **It was a purple hoodie with a black star pattern on the bottom of it, with a white stripe going across on it.**

 **Leni: well, what do you think?**

 **Putting on the hood, plus some jeans they found earlier, Lincoln looked in the dressing room mirror. He didn't look half-bad. Attractive even.**

 **Lincoln: I like it. Fits my personality well. Well, let's go pay.**

 **After they left the store, Lori and Leni went off to another store to look for clothes that they like. Lincoln reassured them that he would be ok and decided he would look around.**

 **A while later, Lincoln came out of a comic shop holding a few copies of**

 **'Fist of the North Star'. A favorite of his back then that he decided to read again.**

 **Sitting down on a bench and started reading. After a while he heard to what looked like an angry girl.**

 **After taking a closer look, he realized that it was Ronnie Anne. But after even closer inspection it seemed that Chandler kid and his group was picking on her.**

 **Sighing, he put his comic down and walked toward the bullies. Cracking his knuckles in preperation for the ass-kicking that was about to happen.**

 **Ronnie anne: give it back chandler!**

 **Chandler: and why should I? I'm not the one who reads those nerdy comic books.**

 **It seemed that he was holding the comic away from her, taunting as she tried to reach it.**

 **Before he could do anything else, he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around.**

 **BAM**

 **As Lincoln punched chandler, he went flying into the fountain getting all drenched. Before Chandler could even comprehend what happened Lincoln grabbed him and put him right in front of his eyes. When Chandler looked straight into his eyes, he saw the most horrific sight. He saw the burning of people, weird red and black faces being distorted into weird shapes, and in all that, it showed Lincoln staring back with his skin melting off.**

 **After that Chandler screamed in pure fear. Horrified as to what he had just witnessed. When Lincoln dropped him to the ground, he curled up in the fetal position and started saying 'happy thoughts' to himself.**

 **Getting back to Ronnie-Anne, he gave her back the comic.**

 **Ronnie: thanks. He was really annoying.**

 **Lincoln: No problem. I just did what was right and put him in his place. Also nice comic book. I thought they stopped making those sonic comics.**

 **Ronnie: No, they never did. But hey, what's your name? I've seen you before at the beach when you rised out of the water.**

 **Lincoln: Right, well my name is Lincoln. I'm living with the Louds for a while.**

 **Ronnie: cool. My name is Ronnie Anne. But you can call me ronnie.**

 **Lincoln: nice to meet you too. But I have to go. It was nice meeting you. Maybe we'll see each other around.**

 **Ronnie: See you later.**

 **When Lincoln got into vanzilla with Lori and Leni, they started to talk about what they bought.**

 **Lori: So lincoln. Did you enjoy your time at the mall?**

 **Lincoln smiled, remembering what he did in there.**

 **Lincoln: Yes, I had a Grand Time in there.**


	11. 11 (haiku)

**Guest: Yes, Lincoln is going to marry haiku. Besides, there's not enough of this ship anyway.**

Lincoln was in his room getting dressed into his church garb. It was the day Lucy was going to take him into the secret cult building to meet her second in command Haiku. She was also having him meet her in hope of both of them getting together if they like each other.

Lincoln: I hope this goes well. It would be nice to meet someone that gets me.

Lucy: (knock, knock) Father, are you ready?

Lincoln: Almost Lucy. Just have to get my shoes on.

Lucy: ok then. I'll be waiting outside for you.

After Lincoln got dressed, he went outside to see Lucy so they could go to the location.

Lincoln: ok, I am now ready.

Lucy: ok, follow me. But be warned, it's a pretty long walk.

Lincoln: Don't worry. I've crossed the entire country on foot before cars were invented. I'll be fine.

Lucy nodded and started walking. As they took a few turns, Lincoln decided to start a conversation with Lucy.

Lincoln: so, how did you find out about me.

Lucy: When my wings started growing in a few months ago, I asked Mom and Dad about them.

Lincoln: And let me guess, Rita told you about me.

Lucy: Yes. At first, I was confused, but then I was happy. Which is something I'm not.

Lincoln: What do you mean?

Lucy: Well, imagine finding out that you're the child of a god. Wouldn't that make you happy or excited?

Lincoln: I don't know. Maybe.

Lucy: I guess you don't know since you've always known you're the son of a god.

Lincoln: probably.

Lucy: anyway, we're here.

Lincoln looked around. He didn't see a door or building anywhere. Just a giant tree in front of him.

Lincoln: Are you sure?

Lucy: Yes this is the right place.

Lucy walked up to the tree and knocked 5 times. After waiting a few seconds, a door shaped hole appeared on the tree leading to some stairs.

Lucy: Follow me.

Lincoln followed Lucy down the stairs. He was amazed by what he saw. The design greatly resembled his home. It was very dark and gothic.

He felt happy. Like he was at home.

???: Hey, Lucy. Who's this?

After seeing who spoke. Lincoln saw a tall, bald boy in a lab suit. Lincoln didn't know why but he felt a bit uneasy around him. Probably it reminded him of his creepy doctor friend from London.

Lucy: Dont, worry Frank. It's just my father.

Frank: Father? Why would you bring someone into the secret cult here?

Lincoln: Probably because I'm the someone you worship.

Frank looked at Lincoln. Checking his features out, he realized that he looked nothing like a Great Old One.

Frank: Yeah right. You don't look like one.

Lincoln released his wings from his back. Intimidating the bald boy.

Lincoln: how's this for proof.

Frank: Wait a second, Lucy. YOUR FATHERS A GREAT OLD ONE?!

Lucy: Yes, you are correct. I've taken him here to help him with his mission.

Frank: And what will that be?

Lincoln: To find a wife for me.

Frank: oh, well. Why come to us?

Lucy: I've taken him here to meet haiku to see if they like each other.

Frank: Oh, well she's in her room upstairs if you want to meet her.

Lucy: Thanks. Follow me Lincoln. I'll take you to meet haiku.

Lincoln: ok then. Bye Frank.

Frank: See you later my Lord.

Lincoln couldn't believe what he saw.

It was a big room. The size of the inside of a cruise ship. It seemed to be two story's, with the entrance being on the second with the first floor being open through a square hole in the middle. There seemed to be eleven people here at the moment. He saw what looked like some little shops and vendors. A little cafe area with tables and chairs. And at the end of the whole room was a giant statue.

The statue was of some monster looking thing. It had the Legs of crab, the torso of a human with wings and tentacles coming out the back. Then the head looked like the cross between an octopus and a human with horns on it. Lincoln shuddered at the sight, knowing too well what it was.

It was him in his monster form. The very same form that he attacked royal woods in 8 years ago. He was amazed by the amount of detail they put in it. He didn't know humans could be so detailed. Well, not as detailed as his old renaissance friends.

As they got downstairs all the other people there saw him and started bowing down to him. Wanting to get away from them, he started walking faster. As they went through a hallway, they got to a door.

Lucy: she's inside here. Follow after me.

Lincoln nodded as Lucy went in. As they walked in what seemed to be a gothic bedroom, lighted by a fireplace.

The room looked cozy. There was a purple and black kingsized bed with gray drapes on the outside of it. By the bed was a bookshelf with some wine on top of it. And by the left side of the room was a table with a tall woman sitting by it.

Haiku: Hello my Dark Lord. Or future husband if this works well.

The women spoke in a monotone yet nature voice. She wore a purple dress which hugged some of her curves well. Her hair which covered one of her eyes was full on black. After looking at her, Lincoln had to admit one thing about her.

She was gorgeous.

Lucy: I'll leave you two alone for now. I'll be with Rocky.

Lincoln Haiku: ok then.

After Lucy closed the door, Haiku motioned Lincoln to sit down in one of the chairs.

After Lincoln sat down, the gothic woman decided to speak.

Haiku: So, I hear that you're looking for a wife.

Lincoln: That is correct.

Haiku: And it seems Lucy has brought you to meet me.

Lincoln: yes, that is also true.

Haiku: But I must ask you something.

Do you think this can work? I mean, I'm all up for a relationship with a god, but are you interested?

Lincoln: Yes of course. Though I would like to get to know you a bit better, or as you humans call it 'dating'.

Haiku: Yes I see. But are you accepting that we go out and see what happens?

Lincoln: Yes, I accept.

Haiku went and got some wine. After pouring a two glasses of it, she gave one to Lincoln.

Lincoln: I must ask. How old are you exactly? I just want to know that's all.

Haiku: for your information, I am 26 if that answers your question.

Lincoln: Just making sure. I'm a person who likes to date adults, and not teenagers.

Haiku: oh don't worry. You have nothing to fear my Lord. Now cheers, to a hopefully good relationship.

Lincoln: Cheers.

After clinking their drinks together they started to talk for a few hours.

/3 Hours Later/

Lincoln came out of the door, with a little tipsy haiku saying goodbye.

Haiku: Before you go my Lord, here's a little something for you.

After turning around, Haiku gave Lincoln a kiss on the cheek.

Lincoln smiled. He knew that she was the right one. After giving her a kiss he said goodbye and went to look for Lucy.

After walking around for a bit, he found Lucy in a full make-out session with an orange haired kid in the cafe area.

Lincoln chuckled at the sight. So this was the Rocky she mentioned earlier.

Well, at least she's happy he thought.

He went over to the couple and cleared his throat, startling the young couple.

Lucy: FATHER! W-what a surprise. You're back so soon?

Lincoln: it's been 3 hours.

Rocky looked at the man who interrupted his time with his girlfriend. After recognizing who he was, he got scared and started bowing down to him.

Rocky: Oh please, my lord. Forgive me! I didn't know she was your daughter! Please don't steal my soul!

Lincoln: Don't worry my good sir. I'm not angry with you at all. I'm just happy my daughter has a future husband.

Lucy (blushing): s-s how was it.

Lincoln: I had a nice time with her.

Lucy: well, I suppose it's time to go. See you later Rocky.

Rocky: See ya Lucy.

After Lincoln and Lucy left the place they started walking back home.

Lucy: so, do you like her?

Lincoln: Yes Lucy, she is a great woman. She is just my type.

Lucy noticed some black lipstick on his cheek. Then on his entire neck.

Lucy smiled, knowing very well what had occured.

Lucy: the lipstick on you says both of you had a great time together.

Lincoln: Yes Lucy. We did have a very nice time together.

Very nice indeed.


	12. 12 (PT Conference)

Rita and Lincoln were getting dressed. You might be asking, "Why would these two be getting dressed on a Saturday"?

Well, the answer is simple. They were going to a Parent-Teacher Confrence meeting.

Lynn Sr. wasn't going since this was about Lucy, and the both of them agreed that it would be better if the real father went to this.

As Lincoln went out of his room, he aprouched Rita, wantimg to ask her something.

Lincoln: Rita, does this look formal enough?

Rita saw what he was wearing. It was his church garb, and it did not go well for this occasion.

Rita: Too formal. We're just going to talk to Lucys teacher. Not giving a Bible Study.

Lincoln scoffed when she said the words 'Bible Study'. The religion didn't sit well with him considering he was almost burned at a stake for not following it back in the 1600's.

Knowing what to do, he snapped his fingers. As he did that, his clothes turned into a nornal shirt and jeans.

Lincoln: Better?

Rita: Yes thats good. Follow me to the car. We shouldn't be late.

As they got into the car and drove off, Lincoln decided to ask some questions.

Lincoln: Why do we have to go to this? By my knowledge, Lucy is doing just fine at school.

Rita: Her teacher said some weird things were happening with Lucy. She said something about a Cult of some kind.

Lincoln: Oh right. She's talking about the cult that worships me.

Rita: Wait, a cult that worships you? I've never heard of it before.

Lincoln: Lucy told me she keeps it a secret because if people found out, it would just cause more trouble.

Rita: Oh, I guess that makes sence. Anyway, I heard that you're dating someone named Haiku. How's that been?

Lincoln (Blushing): Its been very nice. She and I are very alike and different it's like we were ment to be together.

No offence to you. You were great back then.

Rita: Well thanks for the compliment. But now that you've found a wife, shouldn't you get back to your father?

Lincoln: We aren't married yet. Yes, when we get married the ceromony will be held back in R'lyeh, but im staying here a bit longer cause i want to spend more time with your family.

Rita: Ok then. Oh it seems that we are here.

After getting out of the car, they walked into the elementary school. They waited in the office until Lucy's teacher showed and lead them to her classroom.

As they sat down, she got out a few papers and looked at Lincoln suspiciousl.

Ms. Dimartio: Ms.Loud who is this? You were supposed to bring Lucy's father.

Lincoln: I am Lucy's father miss. Its just that Lynn isnt her biological father. That would be me.

Ms.Dimartio looked at Rita.

Rita: Its a long story. It wouldn't be of much use to you.

Ms.Dimartio: Well then, I guess we should get started. Now you know why I've asked you here, correct?

Both Lincoln and Rita: No.

Ms.D : Well, strange things have been happening lately, and Lucy seems to be involved with all of it.

Lincoln: Ok, tell us then. Tell us whats been happening with Lucy.

Ms.D : Well, it seems that Lucy has sprouted giant wings on her back.

Lincoln: That is common in my kind.

Ms.D :Wait, your kind? So Lucy isn't human?

Lincoln: She is half human. The other half is Great-One. I am a full on Great-One.

Ms.D : Well, now know the cause of her sudden change.

Another example is this.

Ms.Dimartio got out a tablet and put on a video. The video was of Lucy attacking what looked to be some kids with her hair, which have seemed to been transformed into tentacles. She was grabbing and throwing them around while laughing maniacally.

Lucy in video: YOU CAN'T RUN FILTHY HUMANS! I AM A GOD!

The video then proceded to show Lucy attacking the kids until it ended.

Rita looked shocked at what she just Witnessed. Lincoln on the other hand was smiling greatly.

He knew that Lucy was getting better at her powers.

Lincoln: And the problem with that is?

Ms.D : Well, she brutally attacked some students as well as turnjng into a demon to do so. I don't know if you think this is a good thing but violence isn't tolerated here. Because of this, she will get expelled.

Rita: oh please, is there anyway we can fix this? Lincoln can teach Lucy how to control her powers and things can go back to normal.

Lincoln: Thats were you're wrong. I taught her to do that with her hair. She came to me and said she wad desling with some bullies and wanted help.

After a few days, I told her to show them a lesson, and it seems she did just that.

Ms. Dimartio: Wait, you're on board with this?

Lincoln: She was only teaching them not to pick on people. And by judging what she did to those kids, I suspect they won't be hurting anybody.

Rita: Lincoln, this isn't a good thing, what if she killed them? What would you do? Go back to the ocean with her?

Lincoln: Yes, I would do that.

Ms. D: Well it seems I have to tell you that Lucy will be expelled from the school. I'm sorry but it's been decided that she's too much of a threat to the school.

Rita: WHAT?! PLEASE NO!

Lincoln: Calm down Rita. I can help with this situation.

Ms. D: What are going to do? Scare the school into not expelling her?

Lincoln: No not at all. She can just stay with me. Besides, my kind are the most intelligent beings in the universe, school is technically useless to Lucy.

Rita: So you're on board with this?

Lincoln: I guess you could say that. All I'm saying is, school is pointless to Lucy anyway. It's distracting to her practicing for what she could do.

Ms. D: Well, I'm going to you to sign some papers.

Rita: Fine. But Lynn won't be happy about this.

Lincoln: Don't worry Rita, I'll help her learn. It's better learning from someone like me anyway.

Ms.D: here you go. Just sign this and you'll be done.

They both nodded and signing the paper. They said goodbye to the teacher and went off.

/In the car/

Rita: Are you sure about this?

Lincoln: Yes, I'm just doing the best for my daughter.

Rita: Well, fine. But you know it's your job to homeschool her now.

Lincoln: Don't worry, learning will be easy anyway. I can insert my tentacles into a brain and give it information.

I'm practically one of the smartest beings alive.

Rita smiled at him. He was being a good father she had too admit. He was fulfilling his promise to help with Lucy. He was dependable. Probably the reason she liked him in the first place.

Lincoln: You know, I can do the same with all your children. They won't have to rush and go to school every morning. I'll sure as hell make the mornings more peaceful.

Rita: I don't think so. Will it have any effects. Besides, the first person who needs that the most is Leni.

Lincoln: Heh yeah, you're right on that one. Don't worry, its harmless.

Before they could continue, they saw something weird and unusual. It looked like a humanoid fish. But it didn't have the looks of a human. It looked like a fish grew a giant body.

It noticed them and looked at the window. It looked like it recognised Lincoln as it spoke.

Clyde: Master? Is that you? Looks like I've finally found you.

Lincoln: Oh god. What's he doing here?


	13. Clyde the Deep One

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual. This is a chapter to give some foreshadowing.**

Lincoln couldn't believe what he was seeing with his own eyes. A Deep One was in Royal Woods. And to top it off, it was his annoying friend of all things.

Clyden Vocus was not one of Lincoln's favorite friends. In fact, he found him just annoying. But now, he's out in the open. This was bad. He needed to get him out of here and now. And also find out what the hell he was doing here. Lincoln got out of the van, and walked to Clyde.

Clyde: Master! I have finally found you! You have no idea how hard it is to find someone in the day if you look like this.

Lincoln: Clyde, I'm going to ask you one thing. Why are you here? You do know your kind isn't allowed to be out on the surface. It could compromise the mission if the humans find out about you.

Clyde: Yes I am aware of that. But you see, your father has sent me here to deliver some important information.

It is my top priority to give you the info.

Lincoln: Fine, if it's from my father then it has to be important. Shoot.

Clyde: He wanted me to tell you that your brother, Ythogtha will be coming to check on you in a week. And that you have 2 months left to find a wife.

Lincoln: You can tell him I've already found someone. It's just we're both seeing if it will work in the long run.

Clyde: Alright then master. I will be off now. See you in a month!

As Clyde went off, Lincoln got back in the car. He sighed in relief, glad that nothing bad happened like usual with Clyde. Rita noticed that Lincoln looked a bit worried. She decided to ask what happened.

Rita: Who was that? What did he have to tell you?

Lincoln: Oh it's nothing. My friend Clyde just came to the surface to deliver some information to me.

Rita: What did he say?

Lincoln: Apparently, my brother Ythogtha is coming to visit. Says it's to check on my progress.

Rita: Oh yeah, I remember him. He's the tall, slender one right?

Lincoln: When he's in his human form. Funny enough, his real form looks like a giant toad.

Rita: I guess that is ironic. What else did he need to say?

Lincoln: That I have only two months left to marry. Good news is that I'm close to getting married. Bad news is that I'll have to leave you all.

Rita: Oh don't worry. Besides, you said I will be the High Priestess of your church, right?

Lincoln chuckled at what Rita said. Guess she never forgets a promise.

Lincoln: Absolutely. You're the only person I would choose to be the High Priestess of my father's church.

The two shared a hug. Not wanting this moment to end. Until Lincoln felt something. He felt uneasy. As if something has gone wrong. Following his instincts, he urged Rita to hurry to the house.

Rita: Why? Did something happen?

Lincoln: Don't know yet. All I know is that somethings happened at the house and it isn't good.

/Meanwhile at The Loud House/

Lynn was walking to the bathroom. She had a hard time sleeping as she had a bad headache. She went to the mirror to see if anything had formed on her head as a result of hitting her head.

What she saw next terrified her.

Lynn: WHAT ARE THESE?! ARE THESE HORNS ON MY HEAD?!

=To be continued


	14. hiatus

This is going on hiatus. Sorry but im bored with this story. Check out my other fics if you want. You might enjoy them.


	15. 14 (Taking Lynn by the horns)

Lynn got out of bed in the middle of the night. She wasn't feeling all that great. She thought it was just a headache and needed to get some water.

After Lynn got her water, she noted the headache was getting worse so she decided to check in the mirror.

What she saw next terrified her.

She had horns.

Big, curved horns that would look much better on a demon than a 13 year old girl.

Lynn: AAAAHHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!!???

Lori: What is going on-- WHAT ARE THOSE ON YOUR HEAD!!!?

Lynn: I DON'T KNOW!!!

Pretty soon almost everyone had gotten up to see what all the ruckus was about.

Lana: Whoa! You have horns? Awesome!

Lynn: This is not awesome Lana! I look like a freak!

Linc: What the hell?

Lynn: Don't what the hell me! You probably know what's happening!!

Linc: I-i...

Lincoln stopped talking. For once, he didn't know why this was happening. He may be one of the smartest Lifeforms to ever live but even he had his fair share of confusion every now and then.

Linc: For once, I don't know what's happening Lynn.

Lynn looked like she was about to cry. She looked hideous! Horns! She'd be a laughing stock or cast away, being called a "freak" or "monster" from everyone around her.

Lynn: Y-you... *sniffle... d-dont... know??

Lincoln nodded yes.

Lincoln: But... we could try and hide it.

Lynn: Huh?

Leni: Ummm.. Linky?

Linc: Yes leni?

Leni: Why would we need to cover those weird things she's wearing? They look totes cute on her!

Lynn: Leni! You're not helping!

Leni: Ugh. You just don't like looking cute.

Lynn: I'M NOT CUTE!!!!!!!

Linc: Silence!!!!

They all looked at Lincoln who seemed pretty miffed at the sibling argument.

Linc: Fighting will get us nowhere! Come one! Help me find a big hat!

Lana: Oh! Oh! I could get dad's old chainsaw from the garage and we can just cut off the horns!

Lynn: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?

Linc: Lana no. Cutting off the horns will only result in an unbearable amount of pain to lynn. All we can do to help is to try and cover them up.

Lisa: He is correct Lana. The horns are now apart of her skull, making it part of her bones as well. Forcefully removing it could cause head damage or something worse.

Lynn was now starting to cry. She didn't know if she'd be stuck with these horns forever or not. Either way, she'd be called a freak of nature with these monstrosities on her own head.

Lynn: I-I... *sniff *sniff...

Linc: What is it?

Lynn: I HATE THIS!!!!!

Lynn hugs Linc and cries into him.

Linc: Oof! Hey hey... it's ok. It'll be all fine.

Lynn: N-no it wont... you're just saying... t-that to m-make me feel b-better...

Lincoln hugs her back.

Linc: Not true at all. I only lie if I have too. These horns will be gone, and I promise that.

Lynn looks up at him, giving him the saddest puppy dog eyes anyone's ever seen.

Lynn: *sniff... R-really? You m-mean... it?

Linc: I really mean it lynn. I promise.

Lynn: T-thank... *sniff... you...

Later...

Lincoln and Lisa were checking Lynn's X-rays to think of the least painful way to remove the horns.

Lisa: Horns. How very unexpected..

Lincoln: Indeed Lisa. Indeed...

Lisa felt a bit suspicious. Why was he acting so calm about all this? Shouldn't he be worried? What if there isn't any hope for Lynn? It really frustrated the child prodigy. She couldn't read him. She could guess how her siblings were feeling and what they were thinking by just taking a glance at them. But why? Why can't he read him? Her sisters were like open books while he was a locked safe.

Lincoln: What's with that face Lisa?

Lisa: hmm? Oh. My apologies Lincoln. It makes me feel uneasy by the fact that you're so calm about the situation that just transpired.

Lincoln: You're confused by my lack of emotion? Is that it?

Lisa only nodded yes.

Lincoln: Well, I'm not very expressive in some ways. Like how you or Lucy show no emotions at all. Except that creepish smirk you have. That manages to scare me in a few ways.

Lisa: Interesting. Does this mean you know the reason behind Lynn's sudden change?

Lincoln looked at Lisa for a moment then looked back, still thinking of what could be the problem.

Linc: I don't have a direct answer. But I think my presence here is affecting the area around me.

Lisa: Intersting.

Limc: Yes indeed. But, we have no time to question this anomaly. We need to focus on helping lynn.

Lisa only nodded as they continued their work.

-Meanwhile in the Living Room-

Lynn was sitting on the couch curled up into a ball, completely terrified on the current situation. Luna was comforting her the best she can.

Luna: Lynn. Cmon, you can calm down! Lincoln is pretty smart! He and Lisa will figure something out.

Lynn: Oh Yeah!? What if there is no cure?! What if the solution they use turns me into a weird demon, making me damage and killing hundreds of people?! DID YOU THINK ABOUT THAT YOU IDIOT!?

This sudden outburst left Luna speechless as well as everyone else in the house. Lynn was never this nervous or scared. The only time she was like this was when Lucy predicted her future and seeing her day would end in bad luck. Knowing how superstitious Lynn was, she hid in her room for 2 weeks straight thinking Bad Luck wouldn't get her if she stayed in bed. If Lynn was like this, then it was serious indeed. But, the Louds could only sit around and wait, Hoping nothing goes wrong in the end.

Luna hugged Lynn.

Luna: Lynn. I understand why you're scared. We all do! We'd probably act the same way you are right now. But you need to be confident! You need to be brave!

Lynn: Y-yeah... yeah... YEAH!! LYNN LOUD NEEDS TO BE ALL THOSE THINGS! I'M NO COWARD!

Luna: Thata girl!

Lynn immediately hugged Luna.

Lynn: Thanks Luna... that... m-meant a lot.

Luna smiled and hugged the Horned Girl back.

Luna: It's no problem Lynn. I'm always here for you.

What they didn't know was that the other sisters watched the entire scene happen. They squeled at how cute it was.

-Later... 7:39 AM-

Lincoln and Lisa come downstairs, giving them attention from everyone.

Lincoln: Everyone. We have an important announcement to make.

The others looked at each other in co fusion before they looked back at the two.

Lisa: We have found a way to remove the horns that have recently grown on top of Lynn head.

Lynn: YES! FINALLY!! WOOOO HHHOO!!!

They started to celebrate Lynn grouped hugged them tightly.

Lynn: Thank you Thank you, Thank You!!!!!

Lincoln smiles and returned the hug.

Linc: But. We can remove it all. If we cut to much at the base of the horns, it could damage Lynn with an unbearable amount of pain.

...Silence...

Lynn: W-wha????

Lisa: You'll be stuck with the horns. But we can make them shorter and bit noticeable.

Lynn: o-oh... so... these are permanent?

Lincoln sighed and nodded yes slowly.

Lynn felt like she was going to cry again, all of the waiting for nothing!

Linc: Hey hey. We'll do the best we can. When we're done, it won't be noticeable anymore. Alright?

Lynn: Alright...

-Later-

Lincoln and Lisa preformed the procedure perfectly. While this would've been impossible for a normal human, this was nothing for the two smartest people in town. They had to pinpoint carefully where to saw off the horn snd where to stop so they dont damage a sensitive spot on Lynn. After Lisa had weakned the horns, Lincoln pulled on them with no effort required.

Lynn woke up from her forced sleep.

Lynn: I-is it finally over?

Lisa: Affirmative dear sister.

Lynn: C-can.. Can I take a look at myself?

Lincoln gives Lynn a mirror. She was amazed! Her horns looked like they never grew on her head. Of coarse, she knew that they were still on her, just shortened enough to be concealed.

Lynn: T-thank you...

Linc: What?

In an instant, Lynn jumped and hugged both Lincoln and Lisa tightly, catching them off guard.

Both Linc and Lisa: OOF!!

Lynn: OH MY GOD!! THANK YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!

Lincoln: It was... *cough... no big... deal!

Lisa: w-what.. *choke... he said!!

Lynn realized she was basicly choking them and let go

Lynn: Oops! Sorry bout that.

Thry both assured her everything was alright.

Lynn: Well. I guess I should head on to bed. It's a dumb school night.

Linc: Bed? But it's only 5:3-...

Lincoln looked outside to see that it was pitch black outside.

Lincoln: Huh. I guess it is true. Time does fly bye.

Lynn: Anyway. Night Lincoln! Night Lisa!

Both: Night.

Lynn skipped happily back to her room.

Linc: She sure is a strong one.

Lisa: Yes. But not the smartest that's fir sure.

Lincoln: I didn't ask for insults, Lisa.

Lisa just continued to clean up.

Linc: She got a great future ahead of herself. And I like that.

It shows that she doesn't ever want to give up on anything. Now thats some great pride right there.

Lincoln and Lisa bid eachother fairwell, and return to rest.

Lincoln: Another eventful day at this home. I honestly wish I could stay here forever. But even I kniw thats not possible. Oh well...

I'll just have to make the best of it...

(A/N) I'm back everybody! I'm going to try and update more for you guys! But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.

This is Tyzuma.. Signing out!


	16. 15 Check-in (part 1 of finale)

September 26th. 2018. 12:58.

Lincoln and Haiku were currently asleep together after a night of lustful deeds. It was a nice night. Normal in the soon to be married couple's Eyes, but it was nice. Haiku hugged him from the side as Lincoln held his arm around her. Both were wearing nothing but their night clothing. It was cozy, warm... peaceful..

Lincoln thought to himself...

Lincoln: "This is great. It's nice to have some alone time with her. I wish this could go on forever... sleeping peacefully with Haiku.. forever"

Until he realized something...

Today was the day. Ythogtha. His older brother was coming to check on him.

Linc: SHIT! I OVERSLEPT!!!!!!

Haiku: H-huh?! What is it?!

Linc: Ythogtha is coming over for inspection! I was supposed to wake up early to prepare! Oh no no no!!!!

Haiku: Oh dear. This is quite the predicament...

Linc: Exactly. He's the one who reports information back to my Father! If things go wrong, he'll decide this family isn't worthy of being rulers and enslave them!

Haiku: Oh no! O-ok. We can still get ready in time. You and I need to get ready and prepare!

Linc: I like how you think.

5 minutes Later.

Lincoln and Haiku had gotten dressed in their usual clothing.

Lincoln: Well. Now that we're up and ready. I shall go wake up the others.

Haiku: Alright Lincoln.

As they went out the door, there was something not common in the Loud House.

Silence on a Saturday.

Linc: That's... odd... I guess they're still asleep. Umm...

Lincoln goes to check on Lucy and Lynn.

Lincoln: Girls. Time to ge-..

But they wern't in the room.

Lincoln: What the? Maybe they went to a friend's house.

He checked on Luna and Luan.

Lincoln: Still nothing. Where the hell are they?

He checked the other rooms and still nothing.

Lincoln: Well damn. Where could they have gone? Wait... Haiku should've returned by now. Where did she go?

Lincoln walked downstairs and looked around and saw something both surprising and terrifying.

His brother Ythogtha was sitting in a chair across the room with a displeased face.

Y: Hello younger brother. How have you been these past few months?

Ythogtha was in his human form at the moment. He was tall (about 7 feet) bald, eyes that looked soulless and with a glare. He also wore a suit.

Lincoln: Ythogtha. You came here early.

Ythogtha: Yes. But that isn't the matter. What matters here is the check-in on you and these humans.

Ythogtha turned the couch around to reveal the Loud siblings on said couch just... with a blank stare.

Something was off about them.

Lincoln: Uuuhh... Girls? Are you alright?

Ythogtha: Don't bother trying to talk to them at the moment. I've put them in a trance so they won't interfere with our business.

Lincoln: All right but you better not harm them.

Ythogtha: hehehe.. oh don't be such a bother Lincoln. They'll be fine.

Lincoln: Phew...

Ythogtha: Anyway. On to the check in.

Lincoln: Right.

They both walked over to the Louds so Ythogtha can begin the inspection on them.

Ythogtha: Hmm... The older ones are healthy and fit. Fertile to produce children so you get bonus points on finding potential breeders.

Lincoln: *sigh. Yes they are. But I want then to be part of my rule. Not some breeding cows. They don't deserve that kind of fate.

Ythogtha: I should've known you would say that.

Lincoln: Hmph.

Ythogtha: The little ones show good potential. Especially the one with glasses. I guess I've picked a favorite.

Lincoln rolled his eyes and let him continue.

Ythogtha: Now for your daughter...

Wait what?

Lincoln: What about Lucy? She's perfectly fine!

Ythogtha: Yes. But the thing is... She's half-human. This could bring up some complications Lincoln.

Lincoln sighed and looked down

Lincoln: Yes. I understand that. But I'm taking full responsibility for Lucy and that's that.

This... surprised Ythogtha. Usually his youngest brother was the more careless if the bunch, not taking any responsibility whatsoever. But this... this was diffrent for Lincoln. It's like he's changed over the course of the past few months.

Ythogtha: I seems that... you care deeply for them.

Lincoln: You are very correct.

Ythogtha: *sigh... Either way, I'm not leaving without accepting them. Correct?

Lincoln chuckled

Lincoln: I would die for them. So yes. Correct.

Ythogtha: Well.. Alright Lincoln. They get a pass. Congrats.

Lincoln: YES!!! THANK YOU!!

Both: ...

Ythogtha: I can tell you are excited.

Lincoln: Y-yeah..

Ythogtha: Well. I better get going. Im a busy man.

Lincoln huggedYthogtha, a big surprise to the tall man.

Lincoln: Thank you.. Thank you..

Ythogthadidn't know how to respond. Lincoln didn't show much compassion to his family. Not at all. He assumed he didn't like them on account of being sort of an outcast to them.

Not knowing what to do, he hugged back.

Ythogtha: You're welcome Lincoln.

They stopped hugging sinceYthogtha needed to leave.

Ythogtha: Well. See you later Lincoln.

Lincoln: You too. See ya and hey. Wheres Haiku?

Ythogtha: Oh her. She's in a trance as well. You can find her in the Kitchen. I found her looking for the others.

Ythogtha snapped his fingers and the others were put out of their trance.

Lori: What happened?

Leni: This is totes weird!

Luna: I second that.

Luan: Yeah...

Lynn: I've seen weirder.

Lucy: Even I agree this is out of the ordinary.

Lola and Lana: Yeah!

Lisa: Even I don't know how to respond to this situation.

Lily: Poo Poo!

Lincoln looks around and sees thatYthogtha has already left.

The girls look at him to see if he has an answer to this.

Lincoln: Well congratulations everyone! We passed the check-in!

The others look at each other in total confusion.

All: What?

(A/N) Well I gotta admit. This probably is not part of my best writing. Sorry if this one was kind of a letdown to all of you. But at least I tried. That and I'm getting a bit tired of writing this. Well hey! I hope you liked it and maybe go read my other works. It'll give you something to read while you wait for the last chapter.

Well, this is Tyzuma signing off! Have a fabulous day!


	17. 16 Farewells and Goodbyes (Finale)

Welp. Its here. The final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this and this last part. I am very sorry if the ending is disappointing. I'm glad to have made it and now end it. And please, check out my other fics. You might like them.

October 21st. 7:48 PM. Saturday.

Lucy was looking out of the window with a sad look on her face. While this kind of emotion is rare for the goth, you would understand why..

It was the day she would leave for a year.

She would have to leave her family behind to go live in R'lyeh for one whole year until her father's kind invades the surface and enslave humanity.

Lucy: Sigh... This will be a painful leave. While I will see them again, this absence will be painful on my soulless heart..

Lynn: Hey.. Do you have to go?

Lucy: What's that?

Lynn shuffled around so she could face Lucy.

Lynn: You don't...HAVE to go right? You can stay... r-right?

Lucy: sigh. No. I have to go to the ocean. Its required for me to officially join Lincolns family by reciting a ritual down in R'lyeh. I'm sorry.

Lynn turned around and crossed her arms, not wanting to show Lucy her forming tears.

Lucy: Lynn..

Lynn: What?

Lucy: I know you're sad.

L: *sniff* Bull. I'm not sad at all! I-In fact, I-I've never been... h-h-happier...

Lucy instantly knew what was wrong, but decided to interogate further

Lucy: Lynn. I know something is wrong

L: I TOLD YOU! N-noth- *SNIIFLE* -ing's wrong.

Lucy: Then why are you crying?

L: I-I'm not... c-c-crying, you are!

Lucy: ...

Lucy showed her face to Lynn, proving her wrong about crying

L: O-Oh...

Lucy: Do you not want me to leave?

Lynn hugged her tightly

Lucy: I take that as a yes.

L: D-don't go!

Lucy returned the hug and patted Lynns back.

Lucy: sigh.. I'm sorry Lynn. But i have too.

L: ...

Lucy: I promise. When I come back from the ocean, I'll rush into the house and give you a hug.

L: You mean that?

Lucy gave her a smile

Lucy: I truly mean it Lynn.

Lynn squeezed her even tighter, still not wanting to let go.

Lucy: I'll miss you Lynn..

L; I'm gonna miss you a lot, Luce

Lucy: I'll miss you more

L: *sniffle* heh... impossible

Lucy: ha. I guess you're right

Lynn and Lucy smiled. They had one last hug before Lucy hopped off the bed and picked up her bags.

Lucy: Goodbye Lynn

L: ...b-bye Luce...

Lucy left the room and went downstairs, leaving Lynn shed a few more tears of sadness

-Downstairs-

Lincoln was sitting on the couch watching some TV and thinking about some things.

Lincoln: *sigh... Do I HAVE to leave? Wait, of coarse I do, I'd be punished if I didn't return home. Its just.. I don't want to leave the others here! Good Grief, this is quite the enigma... It seems I'll be... Homesick..

Lincoln covered his face in frustration. He wanted to scream and shout. Do something.. Anything to express his anger and confusion. But for once, he couldn't think of an answer..

Rita: Lincoln. Even I know you need to leave.. and I don't want you to go either.. But we all have something important to fulfill in our life. And you must return home to fully complete your mission.

Lincoln looked at Rita and gave her a slow smile. What she said was probably the most inspirational thing he's ever heard in his thousands of years of living.

Lincoln put a comforting hand on Ritas shoulder. She smiled and gave him a big hug, taking him off guard but gladly accepted it.

Lincoln: Thank You Rita...

Rita: You're welcome Lincoln. Anything for you.

Lucy: Hello.

Both: AAHH!!! *THUD!! LUCY!!

The two adults got up from the floor and dusted themselves off.

Lincoln: What is it Lucy?

Lucy: I'm ready to leave, Father. I've packed my bags and said my goodbyes to everyone.

Lincoln: Same here Luce.

Rita: Before you two go..

She embraced them all in a motherly hug for one last time, even tearing up a little.

Rita: I'm gonna miss you two.

The other two smiled and hugged back, completing the warm moment. She let go and stared at them.

Rita: Take care you two.

Both: We will. Goodbye..

Rita: Bye...

They waved at eachother and left.

Rita teared and went to her room. She needed sometime alone.

-Later-

Lincoln and Lucy arrived at the beach, grazing in awe at the moonlit beach.

Lucy: Its so beautiful at night.

Lincoln: Yes it is. Take it in as long as you can Luce. Cause it's going to be a Long time before you see it again.

Lucy: Like what you're doing right now?

Lincoln: Exactly. Once we go to the ocean, we aren't allowed to come to the surface for a whole year. *sigh...

Lucy looked at him with worry.

Lucy: Is something wrong Father?

Lincoln looked at Lucy with a sad expression on his face, worrying the Goth even more.

Lincoln: *sigh.. I don't really want to go home Lucy. It's dark and lonely. In fact, it's the reason why I love visiting the surface. I get to meet people, make new friends, form bonds and memories, and be fascinated by the amazing cultures this planet offers.

Lucy: You don't like the darkness and would rather live in a world of light.

Lincoln: Correct. I've lived most of my existence in total isolation from humans and the years I'm allowed to go to the human world were the best times of my entire life. But seeing that it will all be destroyed just breaks my heart..

Lucy looked down and realized how horrible it would be if the Great Ones take over the surface. They will destroy all of humanity and society, kill many innocents and thrust the world into eternal and damnation. It would be as if Hell was released onto Earth. A total nightmare.

Lucy: Wow. You're right Father. It will be awful.

Lincoln: Correct again little Luce.. *sigh..

Lucy thought and and walked over to the tall man.

Lucy: I have an idea Father.

Lincoln: What is it Lucy?

Lucy: Maybe we can try to convince Master Cthulu that he doesn't need to take over the human race. A negotiation of some sorts if you will.

This took Lincoln by surprise. That plan could work actually. While he may not look like it, his Father could be talked and negotiated with. He once convinced him to hold off from invading when humans were only cavemen, saying "It would be wise to wait for them to become more advanced. If we attack now, our slaves would be too idiotic and slow to even worship them".

Lincoln: Lucy thats.. Thats... Brilliant!!

Lucy: R-really? You mean it?

Lincoln picked her up, their eyes meeting.

Lincoln: Yes!!!! We could try and convince my Father to stop this all together! This is the best idea I've ever heard in my entire lifetime!!

Lucy: Wow.. I didn't think it was that great.

Lincoln: Don't be silly! It's a Fantastic idea!

Lincoln put her down gently and calmed down. After doing so, he picked up his bags as well as Lucy and walked into the Ocean. Embarking on the end of this journey.

Lincoln: Father. I hope you're able to understand...

They fully sunk into the water and started to walk to their Final Destination of the journey.

The end of Journey for Lincoln Lovecraft...

End


	18. A reboot?

Hello everyone. Its me again!

Never thought I would post anything to this right? Well, I have a question.

Would you all like me to do a reboot of this story? One with more mystery and a bit more action to it?

Tell me!

Tyzuma, Signing out!

(check out my other stories if you want!)


	19. Update!

Hey everyone! It's me again with an update.

So it's been a while since i've made that reboot chapter and i've decided I will do the reboot! However...

There's quite a few problems.

1\. I have a few stories (still on Wattpad cause i'm afraid no one will like them here) need to work on before I even think about making chapter one.

2\. Cover art (and art for the Wattpad version) That's pretty much it. Gotta find someone who can do some cover art for a request or wait until the dude who makes my cover art has time.

3\. Figuring out what goes on in the story. I'm still deciding on how the story will go and end.

So.. here's some info about the reboot i've decided on

1\. The name.

I've decided on "Lincoln Lovecraft X" or "Lincoln Lovecraft 0" which name do you all want?

2\. The story.

Well it isn't fully thought out yet but it won't be lighthearted and fun as the first fic. Oh. and all H.P Lovecraft beings are not going to be in it due to it making the story too confusing and less enjoyable in my opinion but Lovecraft elements will be in the story (dark stuff, weird monsters, and stuff)

3\. The inspiration

So.. The inspiration behind the reboot can be traced to..

JoJo's Bizzare Adventure (Part 8 respectably)

The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess

and Kingdom Hearts (First game)

That's all I have for now. See you all next time!


	20. It's Here!

Hello everyone

I'm back with one final announcement on this book.

It's here. It's finally here! The Reboot you've all been waiting for!

Lincoln LoveCraft X is finally out!

Go to my profile and you'll easily find it!

Maybe give me a follow if you haven't already!

Well this is Tyzuma, signing out!


End file.
